herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hulk (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
The Hulk (real name: Dr. Bruce Banner) is the eponymous titular main protagonist of The Incredible Hulk, one of the titular main protagonists of The Avengers, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Avengers: Infinity War and the upcoming Avengers: Endgame, a post-credits scene character of Iron Man 3, and the secondary deuteragonist of Thor: Ragnarok. He is a powerful superhero who is featured as one of the overall main protagonists in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He is portrayed by Edward Norton in The Incredible Hulk ''and Mark Ruffalo for the rest of the movie series in the ''Avengers films, and Thor: Ragnarok. He is The Big Guy of the "Marvel's The Avegners" Team. Marvel Cinematic Universe ''The Incredible Hulk'' Robert Bruce Banner was born on December 18, 1969. As he grew up from childhood, he started going by his middle name. Bruce met Betty Ross while in college where they both fell in love. In Harvard University, the couple participated in an experiment involving hallucinogens. They soon graduated and moved on to Willowdale, Virginia, working together at Culver University as instructors, where he was specialized in Nuclear Physics, Biochemistry and a member of the Bioscience Department. During that time, he was involved in a praised work on anti-electron collisions and Gamma Radiation, becoming one of the foremost geniuses of his generation. Banner later met Erik Selvig, another one of the university's instructors. In 2005, Banner and Betty Ross were recruited by the United States Armed Forces to work on a top-secret research project under the guise of a research of radiation resistance, called the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project, a subprogram of the Infantry Weapons Development. However, the project's true intention was to duplicate the results of Project Rebirth by making Super Soldiers using a combination of Bio-engineering and Gamma Radiation, replacing Abraham Erskine's original formula of Vita Radiation. The project was run under the watch of General Thaddeus Ross, the father of Banner's then girlfriend, Betty. A few months later, Banner became so confident that in order to prove his work's worth, he decided to test it upon himself, injecting a promising version of what was really a replication of the Super Soldier Serum, made along with military scientists using his radiation-resistance formula. However, the combination of the serum and an above lethal amount of Gamma Radiation caused Bruce to undergo a violent transformation. The effects of the procedure provoked Bruce Banner to develop the alter ego, Hulk, transforming him into a giant, green-skinned, muscle bound titan with incredible strength, but who posed very little intelligence and was driven by fits of extreme rage; however, his transformations were temporary, being futurely triggered by the release of adrenaline when he became intensely excited or angry. An enraged, nearly mindless Hulk caused an explosion in the campus and destroyed the lab, hospitalizing his lover Betty, killing two scientists and a army officer and crushing General Ross' arm. In the wake of the accident, the military closes the entire lab building for a year and shuts down the entire Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project. Banner tried to visit Betty while she was in the hospital, but her father made him leave. Ross admitted to Banner that the project is being developed as weapon, not just defense, also telling him that if he refused to let the Army use Hulk for military purpose, then his troops would come after him. Three days after the accident, Ross met Banner in the destroyed lab, offering him to take him to another workplace in Maryland. Banner refused, though blamed himself for all the people he hurt, including Betty Ross. Banner ran off, hiding in the janitor's room and using the clothes available for disguise, while prompting Ross to order his troops to chase after him, only to find that Banner was gone. Now a fugitive from the United States Army, Banner went on the run. Banner, while escaping from Thaddeus Ross' troops, hid inside a trailer, unbeknownst to the driver. When reaching the Canadian border, the driver was pulled over for a vehicle inspection. Upon opening the trailer, the border patrol officers found Banner and brought him in for questioning. Enraged, Banner transformed into Hulk and tore up the freeway, before making his way to Canada. In 2006, Banner tried to contact Betty one last time, but the email is intercepted by the military and she never receives it. During his run, Banner travels through the Dakotas and towards Idaho where an encounter with some State Troopers leads to violence. Some time later, the scientist was spotted via satellite recon photo in Canada and Hulk sighted by locals along the United States/Canada who mistake him for a “green Sasquatch.” While Banner was on the run, he visited a bar, not knowing he is being followed by Nick Fury, who was trying to find him and learn what General Thaddeus Ross' "Super-Soldier Program" did to him. He tried to earn Banner's trust by buying him a beer but he refused, saying he was "sort of a mean drunk." Fury continued to try to gain his trust, until he eventually tried to test his abilities by making two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents appear to be dating and that one was cheating on the other with Banner, which made Banner confused about the situation. Agent Peterson started to fight Banner, but Fury tried to act like he was going to help him and the disguised spy punched the Director in the face. This turned Banner into Hulk and he went on a rampage. Everyone else in the bar were surprised by his transformation. Fury tried to calm him down, but Hulk yelled at him causing nearly all of the glass in the room to shatter. Fury didn't move at all. Hulk then ran out through the wall. Two days later, Fury called a meeting for S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives, including Phil Coulson. He told them that Hulk was only a secondary threat. Seeing no end to his run from Ross, Banner went up to the top of a mountain in Arctic region of Greenland to shoot himself. He fired with his gun in the mouth but transformed into Hulk, who spat out the bullet. The enraged monster caused a quake followed by an avalanche and fell on the ice. Hulk then walked along the bottom of the ocean until he reached land. This incident was detected by satellite, and this was the last sighting of Bruce Banner for at least five months, before being spotted in Rome, Italy, with information provided by Interpol. Banner wandered the world avoiding population centers, eventually heading to South America, where he would look for vascular plants that could inhibit radiation and therefore, find the key to cure his condition. In the way, he visited a Tibetan monastery, where a rug dealer got Internet access and he learned about a cellular biologist using the pseudonym "Mr. Blue", that could help him in his search. In South America, Banner discovered a lost boy named Miguel on his travels through the jungle. He offered to help the child and take him to a nearby village for directions soon before being attacked by the criminal leader Espinoza and his men, under the impression that he was a spy working for the government. After being beaten into telling the 'truth' and confessing, Banner transformed into Hulk and destroyed the terrorist hideout. Emil Blonsky and his team later arrived at the village discovering a path of destruction left by Hulk, whose whereabouts were still unknown. Banner eventually settled in the Brazilians slums of Rocinha, Rio de Janeiro, working as a handyman in a soft drink bottling factory that produced Pingo Doce while attempting to find a cure for his condition, with the help of his Internet friend, "Mr. Blue". He also studied martial arts and meditative breathing techniques with an Brazilian Jiu-jitsu expert to help control his emotions and heart rate, and because of this, had not suffered a transformation for 158 days. Although avoiding the daily stress, he was constantly victimized by xenophobia of his coworkers, being supported by the friendship of his colleague and neighbor Martina,1 also by the company of his mutt, Ricky. The search for a cure for his condition drived Banner to study a flower described in the book "Inventory of Rare and Endangered Tracheophyta of Amazônia", and he finally received it that day. Banner contacted "Mr. Blue", to inform him of the discovery. His friend advised him to try a high dose of the component extracted from the plant, and he was able to produce a serum using homemade laboratory equipment. Banner tried the serum on a blood drop, and while it seemed to be successful at first, it triggered a reaction that made the cells explode. Informing "Mr. Blue" of the failure, the scientist insisted to meet Banner in person, as living with Gamma poisoning could be more dangerous than the eventual risks of their meeting, and convinced him to send a blood sample. A few days later, Banner received news from "Mr. Blue", as preliminary blood tests showed significant gamma reduction, but as he asked for more data, Banner realized he should return to Culver University to retrieve it. After Banner was cut while working in the factory, his blood dripped into a soda bottle where it was eventually drank by an ill-fated consumer in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. General Ross used this incident to discover Banner's location, and sent a team to capture him, led by Russian-born British special operations expert Emil Blonsky. General Ross and his unit located Banner's house and burst in to shoot him with tranquilizer ammo, but Banner fled through the window and momentarily hid with Martina at her house, in order to deceive the military. Blonsky and the other soldiers pursued Banner through the streets and rooftops of Rocinha, while Banner tried to slow down his heart rate to prevent his transformation. While fleeing Banner came across General Ross, realizing he was the man behind the chase, and also a man who almost got into a fight with him when Banner prevented him from harassing Martina earlier at the factory. This man also pursued Banner with his friends to the bottling factory in order to beat him. Blonksy located Banner in the factory and approached to witness the appearance of Hulk, as the transformation was triggered by the men beating him. Following a ferocious battle in the soft drink bottling plant, Hulk incapacitated the men and the soldiers except Blonsky, who watches the green titan in astonishment. Banner escapes from the factory and fled into the jungle, awaken in Guatemala the morning after the incident. Taking the advice of "Mr. Blue" to gather more information on the incident that started his transformations, in order to research a more effective cure, Banner traveled back to the United States after 17 days of losing sight of the soldiers, passing through Chiapas, Mexico, where he lived as a beggar and received alms that helped him in his journey. Upon returning home, he saw that a now-recovered Betty had continued working at Culver University and was dating psychiatrist Leonard Samson. He also met with his old friend Stanley, a pizzeria owner, who gave him a job as a delivery boy. Banner used this job to sneak past a security guard to continue his research, but discovered that the data from his accident and the project had been deleted. After Betty visited the pizzeria and saw Banner, she later reunited with him and gave him the missing pieces of their research that she secretly held after the first ever transformation of Hulk. After a worried Leonard Samson informed the military of the scientist’s whereabouts, Blonsky led an assault on Banner at Culver University. The soldiers chase Banner into the library and lock him into a walkway. Ross orders tear gas fired through the window which causes Banner to transform into the Hulk. His monstrous persona jumps out the window and is attacked by Ross' Unit. Hulk fights back and destroys several Humvees. The ensuing battle outside the university proves to be futile for Ross' forces and they eventually retreat, though Emil Blonsky, whose sanity is starting to falter after injecting a new version of the Super Soldier Serum, boldly attacks and mocks Hulk. Despite with the aid of a Sonic Cannon made by Stark Industries and Blonsky's increased strength, speed and agility, Hulk destroyed the equipment and crushed most of the bones in Blonsky's body, after kicking him into a tree. Betty Ross approached Hulk as an Apache Helicopter began firing on them. Hulk blocked the gunfire and threw a piece of debris at the helicopter, knocking it to the ground. Banner shields Ross from the explosion and escaped with her to the Smoky Mountain National Forest. After the battle, the nickname "Hulk" is reported in the media for the first time, during an interview to WHiH World News with the students Jack McGee and Jim Wilson, who were present during the conflict. Banner and Betty hide out in a motel outside of Ashwood, North Carolina in the foothills of the Smokies. Toward New York City, they were making small stops along the way and both were located by Major Kathleen Sparr, using the locating system of S.H.I.E.L.D. They went to Grayburn College in Manhattan, having a meeting with "Mr. Blue", a resident scientist named Samuel Sterns. Accompanying Sterns to his lab, Banner and Betty learned that Sterns has developed a possible antidote that could potentially cure Banner's condition, or merely reverse each individual transformation, while an overdose could kill him. Despite the risks, Banner agreed to test Sterns' antidote and was restrained and transfused with the cure mid-transformation, after being electrically induced into transforming; he was successful in returning him to normal. Exhilarated by the success of the antidote, Sterns revealed that he has synthesized Banner's blood sample into a larger supply with the intention of using it to enhance the human condition to the next evolutionary level. Appalled by what Sterns had done and fearful of Hulk's power falling into the wrong hands, Banner attempted to convince Sterns to immediately destroy the blood supply but was shot by a tranquilizer from one of General Thaddeus Ross' snipers. As both Banner and Betty Ross were taken into custody, a freshly healed Emil Blonsky, seeking Hulk's power, demanded that Samuel Sterns subject him to a transfusion of Banner's synthetic blood. Sterns warned that the combination of the Super Soldier Serum and the Gamma Radiation in the blood would be an unpredictable combination that could turn him into an "Abomination". Blonsky was less than concerned about this, and Sterns promptly administered the transfusion. As Blonsky mutated into the monstrous Abomination, he knocked Sterns aside and an irradiated sample of Banner's blood-derivative dripped into an open wound on Sterns' temple, causing his cranium to mutate and expand. Seeking a challenge to match his new strength, the Abomination went on a rampage through Harlem. Banner, realizing that he was the only one who could stop the Abomination, convinced General Thaddeus Ross to release him. He jumped from Ross' helicopter as it hovered over the city, hoping the fall would stimulate his adrenal glands into triggering a transformation. Banner's plan succeeded as he crashed on the streets. Hulk charges toward his enemy and got speared off his feet. Hulk then smashes a police car in half and uses the pieces as boxing gloves, repeatedly punching Blonsky into the pavement so hard it causes a crater. After reaching back for one more punch, Blonsky kicks him through a wall into a nearby building. Blonsky climbs the wall and Ross orders the helicopter to open fire on him, chasing him to the roof. The helicopter chases Blonsky across the rooftops. Blonsky lunges and grabs the helicopter just as Hulk arrives and grasps him. The helicopter crashes on a rooftop. The two face off again and Blonsky pins Banner against a wall and stabs him in the chest with his exposed elbow. However, seeing Betty in danger angers Hulk and he overpowers Blonsky, slamming him into the wall just as the helicopter catches fire. Hulk thunderclaps his hands together to blow out the fire saving Betty and Ross. Blonsky hits Hulk from behind with a concrete pillar on a high-tensile chain. Abomination turns his attention to the Ross' but Hulk smashes on large crack in the roof and Blonsky's foot gets caught and the pillar hits him in the head. Banner grabs the chain and begins strangling him. Poised to deliver a final blow, he was stopped in the act of killing by the intervention of Betty. The Abomination collapsed, and Hulk fled the scene with the army in hot pursuit. Thirty-one days after his fight with Abomination, Banner arrived at Betty Ross's cabin in Bella Coola, British Columbia. He left Betty a note along with a necklace that he reclaimed after she had to sell it. Now more focused on gaining control over his transformations into Hulk, and Hulk itself, Bruce entered a meditative stance. His eyes turned green as he pushed his heart rate higher and a grin appeared on his face. Banner crossed the border from Pakistan into India. An incident involving some local mercenary bandits forced him into transforming into Hulk and protecting local residents from the attempted terrorist attack. ''The Avengers (2012) :"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."'' "Thanks." :―Iron Man and Bruce Banner Banner had been working as a doctor in Kolkata, India having not transformed for over a year. He was tricked into contact with Natasha Romanoff by a little girl and was brought into the Avengers Initiative and asked to find the Tesseract. After meeting and befriending members of the team on the Helicarrier, Banner and Tony Stark began research on the recently captured Scepter of Loki. He and Stark talked about the negative sides of their skills, Stark referring to the shrapnel in his heart and Banner talked about his constant fear of Hulk's destructive powers. They also talked to Steve Rogers about what Nick Fury's true intentions with the Tesseract were. As they completed their work and waited for the information, Fury arrived, demanding to know why Stark had been downloading all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files. At the same time Rogers arrived, having discovered HYDRA weapons powered by the Tesseract. Natasha Romanoff and Thor tried to convince Banner to remove himself from the situation as they believed he was being manipulated by Loki. When the team began to spark unnecessary arguments, Banner became so annoyed due to Loki's influence that he unintentionally picked up the Scepter. The team was able to snap him back to reality just as the computer located the Tesseract. Before Banner could inform the team of the Tesseract's whereabouts, the brainwashed Hawkeye led a team of mind-controlled soldiers into the ship and destroyed one of the engines, causing Banner and Black Widow to fall into the weapons cache room. Banner transformed unwillingly despite Romanoff's efforts to calm him down; as soon as he fully became Hulk, he saw Romanoff and gave chase. Although she managed to evade him for a long time, Hulk was able to catch up to her and throw her against a wall. Before he could kill her with another hit, he was intercepted by Thor. As Hulk's rage increased during his fight with Thor, he was able to survive direct hits from Mjølnir and throw the Asgardian across the room several times. At one point he ripped the wing off a fighter jet and hurled it at Thor. During the fight Hulk attempted to lift Mjønir, but even with his incredible strength, he was unable to move the hammer, which only increased his rage. As the fight got more more intense, Nick Fury and Maria Hill were left with no other choice than to send a fighter jet to shoot at Hulk, as they feared he would destroy the Helicarrier and kill everyone aboard. When the jet began firing at him, Hulk's enforced skin was able to deflect the bullets leaving him unharmed. Outraged by the attack Hulk roared, left Thor and leaped at the jet. He was able to rip it apart in the sky causing it to spin out of control, the pilot attempted to eject, Hulk caught him and threw him across the skyline, fortunately, the pilot survived. Hulk fell to the ground as the jet exploded. He eventually transformed back into Banner and woke up naked in a warehouse where he had crashed through the ceiling. He learned that he had been watched falling by a security guard. Banner made sure that he did not harm anybody during his crash landing, the security guard asked him if he was in fact an alien, to which Banner assured him he was not. The man then told him he had a condition, which Banner could not argue with. The security guard gave Banner some new clothes and a motorcycle and Banner made his way back to New York to assist the Avengers. Banner returned to fight in the battle of New York and re-teamed with the Avengers, he apologized to Romanoff for attacking her earlier. He then finally revealed his secret of keeping calm: he is always angry. Banner transformed into Hulk and took out a Leviathan with one punch, then aided the Avengers in the battle. Steve Rogers gave all the Avengers detailed orders on how to fight the Chitauri army, and turned to Hulk and simply ordered him to "smash", to which Hulk simply smiled and leaped into battle. Hulk threw himself at the Chitauri army, immediately killing many soldiers climbing buildings, using his incredible strength and leaping abilities he was able to leap high in the air and hit the Chitauri Chariots out of the sky. He also killed several Leviathan creatures, at one point battling on top of one along side Thor, together they killed it and as they took a moment to catch their breath, Hulk punched him across the room, getting revenge for their earlier fight. Hulk entered the Stark Tower and threw Loki against the wall. Loki screamed at Hulk that Hulk was unworthy to fight him, not listening to the speech Hulk beat Loki into submission. Hulk left Loki, unable to move, and rejoined the battle. At one point Hulk became surrounded by Chitauri Chariots who all fired down at him together. As the battle looked almost hopeless, the World Security Council eventually sent a missile to destroy Manhattan. Stark flew the missile to the Chitauri's Wormhole, destroying the Chitauri ship and thus killed all the other soldiers. Stark was able to escape the closing Wormhole but his suit shut down in the process. Hulk caught Stark as he fell and brought him to the other Avengers. For a moment it seemed Stark had made the ultimate sacrifice and had suffocated in space, however Hulk roared in his face, waking him up. After fighting in the Battle of New York, Banner was able to show that he could keep Hulk under control. Nick Fury made it so that Banner could move around in the world without being afraid of being arrested or kidnapped. ''Iron Man 3'' :"I'm sorry, I'm not that kind of doctor. I'm not a therapist. It's not my training, I-I don't have the-" "What? The time?" "Temperament." :―Bruce Banner and Tony Stark In a post-credits scene, some time after his battle against Aldrich Killian, Tony Stark came to Dr. Banner to talk about his traumas. But Banner fell asleep near the beginning of the session, so Stark told Banner more stories about his life, to which Banner again quickly fell asleep. ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' Bruce Banner was mentioned by Jasper Sitwell as one of the numerous individuals who posed a threat for HYDRA's plan, as concluded by Arnim Zola's algorithm for Project Insight. ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' S.H.I.E.L.D. resorted to use many inventions developed by Banner that maybe did not have the use he intended to have, but were useful in other ways. For example, Nick Fury explained that he used Tetrodotoxine B, an anti-stress serum developed by Banner, to slow his heart to a beat per minute to fake his death following a HYDRA assassination attempt. In order to defeat Marcus Daniels, Leo Fitz used the Gamma Power Reserve designed by Bruce Banner to modify the stage lights of the Portland Symphony Orchestra to emit concentrated beams of light. Banner created the Retreat, a place nicknamed "the house that Banner built"; it looks like a log cabin on the outside, but the inner walls have Vibranium lining. Inside, there is a Hulk-sized fist print in the wall. Banner received an apartment from Tony Stark in the new Avengers Tower. The team eventually reunified to take down HYDRA bases around the world. During this time, Banner began to develop a romantic relationship with Natasha Romanoff. Romanoff developed a lullaby that she found could successfully make Hulk transform back into Banner. While occupied with a scientific examination, J.A.R.V.I.S. informed Banner that Natasha Romanoff was in need of assistance from the other Avengers in Sudan. Banner went into the teams' Quinjet in order to fly to her location. As the other Avengers ran out to fight the HYDRA agents, Banner stayed inside the Quinjet, waiting for further instruction. HYDRA soldiers found him in the jet and shot it with one of their tanks, trying to kill him. Unfortunately for them, the explosion only made Banner transform into Hulk, allowing him to help his allies in the fight. Together, the team was able to defeat the soldiers and their leader, Jensen. Some time later, the Avengers discovered through Maria Hill the whereabouts of Loki's Scepter, which had been taken to a secret HYDRA Research Base in Sokovia. The heroes attacked the fortress protecting the laboratory with Hulk destroying armored vehicles and bunkers defending the outpost. Romanoff performed the lullaby with Hulk to get him to calm down and turn back into Bruce Banner. On the way back to the Avengers Tower, Banner listened to classical music. Natasha then came to him and told him that the lullaby worked better than ever. Once they got back to the Avenges Tower, Banner and Stark started decoding the secrets of the Scepter for the use of the Ultron Program. Once everyone left, J.A.R.V.I.S. awakened Ultron, who proceeded to eliminate him after telling about Ultron's meaning and existence. Following Stark's victory celebration at the Tower, the Avengers and guests attempted to lift Mjølnir. Banner sat with Romanoff who opted not to play. When Banner tried to lift the hammer, he pretended to turn into Hulk, which none of the others found funny. Thor then teased them that none of the were worthy enough to lift the hammer. Ultron, now with a robotic body, played a loud screeching noise through the speakers, questioning how could they be worthy. Following his speech that he no longer had "these strings holding him down", Ultron forced drones from the Iron Legion to begin an attack on the Avengers. In order not lose control, Banner hid behind the Tower's bar with Romanoff. Ultron began mocking the Avengers, but Thor had had enough and destroyed Ultron's body. However, this did not stop Ultron, who in fact started producing Ultron Sentries and created a placeholder body to be used until he could obtain some Vibranium. The Avengers soon went to South Africa to keep Ultron from getting Vibranium. As the others were fighting Ultron, Banner remained in the Quinjet. Wanda Maximoff found Banner and forced him to turn into Hulk using her mental manipulation powers. Under her control, Hulk started destroying the city of Johannesburg. Iron Man then got his Hulk Buster Armor and had fought with Hulk, trying to get him to stop. Eventually, the battle ended, and the Avengers regrouped, forced into hiding. The Avengers went to Clint Barton's Homestead. While there, Banner took a shower and when he was finishing, he found that Romanoff was waiting for him. She told him about her training in the Red Room, where she was sterilized, which made her unable to have children. They planned to elope together after defeating Ultron. The first evacuation began with Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch escorting the civilians out of the city. Quicksilver being more aggressive due to them not cooperating at first, then Scarlet Witch using her hypnosis on the people and controlling them to leave their homes. Later, Bruce Banner along with Hawkeye were searching for Black Widow whom was held captive by Ultron. Bruce Banner found her first and destroyed the lock with a laser gun, freeing her. Later, Iron Man flew over to the church where Ultron was in his new armor. Ultron then confronted his creator and pointed out that he was stalling to protect the people of Sokovia. Tony replied that this was the mission that Ultron was supposed to complete, however, Ultron countered by saying that he has moved beyond his mission and that he is free. Suddenly, the activation device juts out from the ground as Ultron revealed that he too has been stalling until it reached the surface. Just then, the Ultron Sentries also emerged from the ground and the water and began to attack the civilians. This prompted Iron Man and the rest of the Avengers to retaliate by attacking the Sentries. Scarlet Witch attempted to aid her people by moving them off a bridge while Hawkeye bought her time by destroying the drones with his arrows. One of the drones landed down and fired at the people, only for Wanda to create a shield and repelling the blasts. However, the shield dissipated from the force of the blasts knocking Scarlet Witch to the ground. Back at the church, Vision confronted Ultron as the two gazed at one another while taking flight. The Vision pleaded to Ultron that he can change all of this since he is the one who set the terms. Ultron responded by choking the Vision, however, this gave the android the opportunity to hack into Ultron's mainframe and prevent him from escaping through the net. Captain America was battling the sentries on the bridge while Thor fought the bots underground as he made his way towards the machine. Quicksilver soon joined the fray, using his super speed to take out many drones in the blink of an eye. Vision succeeded in burning Ultron out of the net, but this incapacitated Vision and only stunned Ultron briefly. He smashed Vision to the ground before activating the machine. Thor reached the boosters of the machine, only to find himself too late as it was activated. A massive portion of Sokovia was beginning to lift off the ground, as the Avengers could do nothing but watch. The evacuated people watched in horror as their town was being lifted towards the sky while those who remained were either crushed by falling debris or falling below. Ultron began to boast on how the Earth will crack from the weight of the Avengers' failures and that no matter what they do, it means nothing to him. Once he completes his plan of global extinction, the only thing that will be left in the world will be metal. Back underground, Black Widow and Bruce Banner shared a kiss, only for Natasha to push him into a pit and forcing him to change into the Hulk. The Hulk along with Black Widow leaped above towards the ascending slab of the city and landed in a forest before they split up to destroy the drones and protect the civilians. After Iron Man rescued a family from a collapsing apartment, Captain America ordered the Avengers to destroy the Ultron Sentries and if they get harmed they harm the opponents in return and if they get killed then they should "walk it off". Meanwhile, Scarlet Witch and Hawkeye were rescuing civilians while they fought off the Ultron drones. As Hawkeye grabbed Scarlet Witch and took cover inside a house from an oncoming Ultron drone, Wanda began to panic as she felt great guilt in joining Ultron and allowing this to happen. Hawkeye stated that now is not the time to be afraid, and despite being a human with a bow and arrow, he does this because it is his job. He can't do a job and babysit at the same time, it no longer matters what she did and what she was. What matters is that she fights to protect, and when she does she becomes an Avenger. He then went out and continued to fight off the Sentries. Back in the city at the bridge, two cars were about to fall from the shattered edge. Captain America attempted to save on but the fender dislodged and the two cars fell below. Thor intercepted one of the cars and tossed the woman that was in it back to Captain America as he lifted the second car back up to the bridge. Black Widow joined the battle, using her electric batons to fight off the drones. Captain America and Thor worked in tandem, as Thor batted Cap's shield with enough force to ricochet it off of several drones while simultaneously. Thor destroyed many of the drones effortlessly which irritated Ultron and took him away from his allies. Hawkeye continued to destroy as many drones as he could, but more piled on regardless. However, Scarlet Witch soon joined the fray and used her hex bolts to destroy the Ultron Sentries while using her telekinesis to dismember them. After destroying them, she was carried off by Quicksilver. Ultron tossed Thor back at the church and began to pummel him savagely. Iron Man was trying to find solutions as to how to stop Ultron's plan, and realized that he should redirect the energy back at the thrusters to overload, but F.R.I.D.A.Y. stated that would take the city and everyone else on it. The Avengers, thinking that they were going down along with the city, were then shocked and surprised to see that Nick Fury, along with Maria Hill and several other former S.H.I.E.L.D. had arrived with a Helicarrier to rescue the stranded civilians. The Ultron drones were about to attack the Helicarrier only for Nick Fury to deploy Rhodes in his new War Machine armor and began to destroy the attacking drones with Iron Man joining the fray alongside his comrade. Ultron continued to beat Thor before putting him in a choke hold saying that once he turns the key he will cause the city to plummet down and kill billions of humans despite saving the people on it. Thor began to distract Ultron as Vision soon regained consciousness and whacked Ultron away with Mjølnir before returning it to Thor. While Iron Man fought off the sentries, one of the bots destroyed the propellers for the evacuation pods causing Iron Man to prevent it from falling. Thor then called out to the Avengers that the drones are coming for the core to activate it. Iron Man told Rhodey to rescue the other civilians while they regrouped back at the church. After they all met up, Ultron soon confronted them all and summoned a massive armada of his sentries in response to Thor's challenge and to Captain America's dismay. After Ultron questioned on how they could stop him, Iron Man replied "together". This prompts the legion of drones to all attack the Avengers. The heroes then work in tandem and began to destroy any drone that attempted to go near the machine. Captain America using his shield and fighting prowess, Black Widow using her martial arts skills and taser batons, Hawkeye using his arrows and bow, Vision using his density altering powers, Scarlet Witch using her hex bolts and telekinesis, Quicksilver using his speed and friction, Thor using his hammer and lightning, Iron Man using his repulsor blasts, and Hulk using his fists as they all fought off the robotic army. Ultron, shouting with rage, attacked himself and began with the Vision. The Vision then blasted him away with a beam of energy from the Mind Stone on his forehead, prompting Thor and Iron Man to join him as they blasted Ultron with repulsor beams and lightning bolts respectively slowly melting his shell away before stopping. Weakened and damaged, Ultron was punched away by the Hulk and forcing the drones to all escape. Iron Man ordered the Avengers to stop them from leaving and destroy them should Ultron download himself into one of them when he is destroyed. War Machine was joined by the Vision to destroy the airborne drones much to his bewilderment. Captain America then ordered the other Avengers to retreat to the boats, however, Scarlet Witch volunteered to remain behind to protect the core in order to prevent a drone from activating it. Unbeknownst to them, a damaged Ultron makes his way to the Quinjet. Hawkeye drops Black Widow off near the Hulk's location in order for her to calm him down and revert him back to normal, unfortunately this was prevented after Black Widow and the Hulk received a hail of bullets from the Quinjet which was controlled by Ultron. Meanwhile, Hawkeye left the boat in order to rescue a Sokovian woman's son but soon realized he was in the line of fire as the bullets from the Quinjet were racing towards him. Before the killing blow was struck, Hawkeye and the boy were saved by Quicksilver as he sped past them, taking the bullets instead and dies from his wounds. Scarlet Witch senses this and screams in pure anguish at the loss of her brother. Hawkeye carries off the dead Quicksilver to the boat while Captain America takes away the boy. Hulk is then seen carrying Black Widow before landing on the Helicarrier, dropping her there before he lunges towards the Quinjet. He removes Ultron from the controls as the A.I. crashes into a train car. Scarlet Witch finds Ultron and rips his central core out of his body in revenge for him killing her brother. However, because she left her post, Ultron was able to take control of a damaged sentry and activate the machine. Thrusters went into reverse thrust in order to increase the devestation of the impact as Sokovia plummets towards the Earth below. Iron Man uses his Unibeam to counteract the energy being given off through the vibranium engine while Thor summons a massive bolt of lightning. Vision flies through the rubble and saves Scarlet Witch at the last moment before Thor swings Mjolnir down with incredible force, using the power from the lightning and completely destroying the slab of Sokovia through the mechanism itself. Black Widow attempts to reach the Hulk through the Quinjet, informing him to deactivate the stealth mode in order for them to track him. However, the Hulk simply cuts out the transmission much to Black Widow's shock. The Hulk remains within the Quinjet as he along with the ship drift through the skies. Ultron on the other hand, survived through a final Ultron Sentry. But he was then confronted by the Vision who noticed that he was afraid of death. The two engaged in a rather friendly conversation before they shared their respective views of humanity. While they both agreed that humans are flawed and are doomed to self destruction, Vision points out that they have faith in attempting to achieve their accomplishments and destroys the attacking drone, ending the threat of Ultron. After the Battle of Sokovia, Hulk escaped in the Avengers Quinjet, cut off its communications, and put it in stealth mode so he would not be tracked. Fury later assured Romanoff that Banner is safe and alive, however they would not be able to track him due to the cloaking systems that Stark had applied on the ship. ''Thor: Ragnarok'' After having escaped from Earth with the Quinjet, Hulk has finished on an alien planet named Sakaar where he was captured by the leader Grandmaster and becomed a gladiator becoming very popular and the best in the arena, Hulk felts to be finally loved and refuses to back to Earth or to back to Banner, Hulk so would take the whole command of the body with Banner remains in Hulk sembiances for 2 years, however the reasons was who Hulk becomed an out coscienced creature and so he decided to not back to be Banner. In the arena Hulk fight with his Avenger teammate and friend Thor without any esitation due to his anger, Thor seems to losing but then the God of Thunder shows his stronger to Hulk and the two easily fight each other until Thor try to smash Hulk with a giant hammer and Hulk block it, then Hulk gave a punch to Thor and start to beat him but then Thor have a vision of his deceased father Odin and the true thunders powers of the God of Thunder shows up for the first time in Thor's life, with his amazing and incredible power discovered Thor fight Hulk and start to defeat him with his thunders and his sparkles, Hulk is going to be defeated and Thor seems to finally win until the Grandmaster trick the race and gave the shock to Thor the shock making the God of Thunder out of fight, Hulk jump and is ready to kill Thor until Thor easily block him with one hand and so the God of Thunder survives. In the cellroom Hulk is making a hot bath and Thor and Hulk are still angered each other, Thor asks Hulk from how much time he's on Sakaar but Hulk only answer who he is arrived on Sakaar with the Quinjet and tell to Thor where is the Quinjet, Thor try to convince Hulk to help him to fight his evil sister Hela who wants destroy Asgard and to stop Ragnarok, the end of Asgard but Hulk refuses and wants remains on Sakaar due to being convinced who humans hate him, Thor try to steal the Quinjet but he can't exit from the room due to an alarm and Hulk laugh at him being shocked by the alarm. Later Thor and Hulk have a lite until Thor and Hulk apologyzes each other and reconcile, so Thor and Hulk back to be friends and Thor asks Hulk's help to convince his friend Valkyrie, who is an Asgardian and a former Valkyrie, to helping him to stop Hela, Hulk asks Valkyrie to talk with Thor, Valkyrie accepts and Thor propose to Valkyrie to help the Asgardians and to make a team formed by him, her and Hulk but Valkyrie and Hulk refuses and Thor escapes for steal the Quinjet and to back to Asgard, Hulk chase Thor because he wants Thor to remains on Sakaar with him as friends, Hulk enters in the Quinjet when Thor was active that and accidentally destroy the ship due to his giant moviments but Thor active a filmate of Natasha and Hulk, at the sight of his love, transforms himself into Bruce Banner for the first time after 2 years. Banner meets Thor for the first time after 2 years and asks to him if they haved defeated Ultron, if they haved saved Sokovia and if Natasha is fine, Thor answer who they haved defeated Ultron and saved Sokovia 2 years ago and Banner is shocked from know who he has been Hulk for 2 years and he is scary from if he will transforms into Hulk again he could never back to be Banner again, Banner dress with Tony's clothes and then him and Thor plots to escape from Sakaar, then Thor try to convince Banner to help him to defeat Hela and stop Ragnarok and Banner despite he initially refuses for not transforms into Hulk at the end accepts, Thor and Banner meet Valkyrie who haved decided to help them to defeat Hela for avenge her teammates's deaths, so they go to Valkyrie house where they plot on how escape from Sakaar. Valkyrie offers as a piece offert to Thor the redeemed Loki who has his mental sanity and is becomed more social and good hearted with guilt feelings for what he did to Earth, Banner however say to him who he don't trust him anymore and asks to him what he gonna do and Loki jokingly answer "They change from moment to moment" inadvertently scaring Banner who being convinced who Loki wants kill him but at the end trust in Loki's change of heart and accepts him as his teammate in their new team named The Revengers, the members will be Thor, Loki, Banner and Valkyrie, Loki offers to help Thor to find a ship to escape from the planet as he have the coda for the ships and Thor agrees, so Valkyrie free Loki and him and Thor go to steal a ship, Valkyrie and Banner wait them. After Loki's attempted betrayal caused by his immature, Thor returns with the Commodore and he, Banner and Valkyrie escape from Sakaar, after a battle The Revengers escape from Sakaar and they finally arrives on Asgard where Thor's best friend Heimdall is helping them to making sail to the ship the Asgardians and to defeat Hela. A definitively redeemed and matured Loki arrives with the Sakaarians Rebels with a large ship named The Statesman to save the Asgardians and to help Thor to stop Hela, during Loki making all the Asgardians evacue from the planet and to sail on the ship, Banner and Valkyrie fight with Hela's giant and powerful wolf Fenris, then Banner jump out the ship and trasforms himself into Hulk, Hulk fight with Fenris and along him he finish in the Asgard's sea where the two fight until Hulk defeat Fenris with a powerful punch making the giant wolf falling in the sea to his death. Thor haved lost an eye and haved understanded who the solution to save Asgardians is making Surtur destroying Asgard killing Hela, however Hulk, without knowing it, attack Surtur despite he being easily defeated, Thor say to Hulk to not smash and Hulk riluctant accepts and escape with Thor and Valkyrie before Surtur destroy Asgard and kill Hela. After Hela's death and Ragnarok completed, Thor, Hulk, Loki, Valkyrie, Heimdall and a the Asgardians are escaped from Asgard in time and they are now inside the Statesman where they watch with sadness the destruction of Asgard, Thor now have an eyepatch on his lost eye and becomes the new king of Asgard and with Hulk, Loki, Valkyrie, Heimdall and his people to his by his side Thor decide to take as their new home the Earth. ''Avengers: Infinity War'' Unluckily the Statesman is attacked by the evil Warlord Thanos and his Black Order, Thanos kill half of the Asgardians and take Thor as an onstage to force Loki to gave him the Tesseract. Then Loki calls Hulk saying "We have a Hulk" (cite his former enemy Tony Stark) and then Hulk attacks Thanos and start to beat him violently, however then Thanos block his punch and unluckily gave with his Infinity Gauntlet a powerful punch to Hulk, so Hulk and Thanos start to fight and to punch each other but Thanos due to being a more trained and proficient warrior easily beat the hulk using martial arts moves and proper fighting techniques, however Heimdall thanks to the Bifrost teletransports Hulk to Earth saving him. ''Avengers: Endgame'' Add Personality Bruce Banner is shown as a mild-mannered, mysterious, shy and analytical man of science. The incident at Culver University caused Banner to become somewhat mentally troubled and obsessed with finding a cure for his mutation. He is compassionate and afraid of hurting someone unintentionally, so he tries not to get close to something or someone that leaves him stressed. On some occasions, he lost the hope of getting rid of his other persona and showed suicidal tendencies, attempting to kill himself once. But over time, he supplemented his scientific pursuit by learning meditation and breathing techniques, gaining a greater control over the transformations. After having shown some success in controlling the monster, he seemed to have abandoned the search for a cure and redeemed himself, helping sick people in poor areas of the world. Thus, he appeared to be more comfortable and sarcastic in various situations with fellow Avengers. When he transforms, his personality regresses to a more child-like state and he has little recollection of events after he returns to his normal human form. In his earliest transformations, Banner appeared as a savage with no real ability to distinguish friend from foe. Because of this, he was responsible for the deaths of two scientists, an army officer, a police officer from Idaho, and two Canadian hunters when he was a fugitive. Hulk gradually attained a better reasoning capacity over time, becoming able to show affection and demonstrating a capacity to work collaboratively with others, showing some traces of his wildest past. However, Banner has been shown that out of all the Avengers, he is the one they respect but fear the most. Even Black Widow, who is calm in almost every situation, fears him as shown twice when she pulled a gun on him in the hut when he appeared to lose his cool, but, in truth, he wanted to see if she was truly alone or not, and on the Helicarrier, when they were blasted out of the lab and he transformed and attacked her, showing terror in her face, very rarely does that happen with her. Powers and Abilites Powers * Transformation: Bruce Banner subjected himself to a combination of a recreated version of the Super Soldier Serum and an exposure to high levels of Gamma Radiation, in an attempt to develop a result similar to the original Project Rebirth from World War II. As a result, Banner is able to transform into Hulk when his heart rate increases to high levels or he loses control of his emotions. As Hulk, Banner is a giant green-skinned humanoid with immense strength fueled by his rage, meaning the angrier he gets the stronger he becomes, and is one of the most powerful beings on Earth. According to Samuel Sterns, the transformation is triggered when an electric pulse generated on the amygdala (when Banner loses control or the pulse is induced) increases the gamma radiation of Bruce's cells. Betty Ross' reagent allows the cells to absorb the energy temporarily, which then abates, resulting in a chemical reaction that produces a myostatin primer. When Hulk transforms back into Banner, the excess muscle mass and energy is dissipated. The total time of transformation falls anywhere between seconds to several minutes, depending on the initial adrenaline surge, which will be determined by the original stimulus. Despite Banner's initial inability to control the transformations, he managed to attain some level of control through training and practice, and Banner's consciousness is buried within Hulk, influencing his behavior to a very limited extent. Now Banner is able to trigger his transformations at will, remaining angry in a controlled state, which allows Hulk to be much smarter and self-controlled in battle. *'Superhuman Strength': Hulk´s primary power is his superhuman strength. His strength allows Hulk to rip steel as if it was made of paper, to break vehicles with a punch, to stop a speeding Humvee in its tracks by stomping it into the ground, leave a dent after punching a wall made of an extremely durable silicon-carbide Vibranium alloy, or to kill a massive Leviathan with a single punch. In combat, Hulk often uses his strength to throw heavy objects (like cars and forklift trucks, for example) or his smaller opponents in order to defeat his enemies, such as when threw a human sized Emil Blonsky more than 40 feet away with just one kick or when he hurled Loki around repeatedly while holding him by the leg. Hulk has never demonstrated a maximum output or limit to his strength, and very few individuals have been able to match his strength, such as the Abomination, who despite his greater strength succumbed to Hulk's when he endangered the life of Betty Ross, Thor, who was hit hard enough by Hulk to make his nose bleed, or Iron Man, who had to develop a special Hulkbuster Armor to battle him in case of need. *'Superhuman Leaping:' Hulk's strength also extends to his legs, allowing him to leap great distances, such as when he traveled from Brazil to Guatemala in a single night, covering at least from 500 to 600 miles in over 7 to 10 hours, or great heights with precision, such as when reached the top of Stark Tower from ground level in a single leap, or when he caught Iron Man in mid-fall when Stark came back through the Wormhole over New York City. *'Superhuman Durability': Hulk is able to withstand blows and attacks of considerable force; even high caliber bullets bounce off him and fire causes much less damage compared to a human. His bone, skin and muscles have an extreme density and he possesses a high degree of resistance to injury, pain, and disease. Hulk also withstood multiple energy blasts from Chitauri weaponry, extreme cold in the Arctic, great impacts from heights of over six miles. Only beings with tremendous force or extremely powerful weapons can harm him, such as when Hulk was painfully pierced by Abomination's skeletal spikes, and when a blow from Thor wielding Mjølnir knocked him out for a moment. While Hulk did survive quite a few blows from the Hulkbuster with little discomfort, he got a tooth knocked out in the confrontation. In addition, Hulk's durability is also tied to his anger level, during the fight against the Hulkbuster, he slightly calmed down, which slightly reduced his durability after witnessing the destruction that he caused in South Africa, allowing Iron Man to use the advantage to knock Hulk out with a massive punch, which sent him flying against a tall building that quickly collapsed. *'Superhuman Endurance': Hulk has substantially greater endurance than a normal human. His body counteracts fatigue toxins that build up in his muscles during physical activity, allowing Hulk to run and fight for a long time, and his enraged state, during a fight, allows him to maintain peak output for hours on end and still continue to become even stronger as his anger escalates. *'Superhuman Speed': Regardless of his size, Hulk's superhumanly strong legs allow him to run at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of a human being. He also possesses enhanced reflexes and agility proportionate to his size, but his large size can still be exploited by smaller foes to use to their advantage. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Despite his high resistance to physical harm, Hulk is not invincible and can be injured. However, Hulk is capable of recovery from wounds that would be fatal in a human being, and is able to heal from injuries with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Grievous bodily harm has also proven to be a trigger for Banner's transformations, and he has recovered from otherwise fatal injuries sustained in his normal form. Banner said he tried to put a bullet through his mouth but the "other guy" merely spit it out. Hulk also has an enhanced immune system; Samuel Sterns described that a synthesized sample of Banner's blood would make humans impervious to diseases. Abilites * Competent Fighter: As Hulk, while having no formal training from the beginning, he is a formidable hand to hand combatant simply due to his great physical attributes. Hulk often engages his enemies using brawling techniques and street fighting skills that make full use of his strength, and also employs pieces of his immediate environment to fight with, often using them as range projectiles to strike distant targets, while sometimes for melee attacks or protection. While living, training and fighting on Sakaar, Hulk has demonstraded much more combat skill than he ever had. He was able to wield both large battle hammer and battle axe and was wearing a classic gladiator outift, Hulk is however still relying on his brute strength and suprise attacks to gain upper hand. He was nearly outclassed by newly empowered Thor in the arena if was it for Grandmaster to interfere the match. Hulk has proven to be no match for Mad Titan Thanos who's fighting experience has easily defeated him without breaking a sweat. Bruce Banner's Abilities :"Finally, someone who speaks English." "Is that what just happened?" :―Tony Stark and Steve Rogers *'Genius Level Intellect': In his Bruce Banner persona, Banner possesses a genius level intellect, famous for being one of the foremost geniuses of his generation. Phil Coulson also compares him to Stephen Hawking. *'Master Scientist': Banner is one of the world's renowned scientist in fields such as Biochemistry, Nuclear Physics and, especially, Gamma Radiation. His knowledge was even praised by Tony Stark, who said that Banner's work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. While programming Vision, Stark also said that Banner is very skilled in the scientific discipline of Bioorganics. He is highly experienced in computers and engineering as well. *'Physician': Banner possesses enough medical knowledge to help the sick and injured while in living in India. *'Martial Artist': Banner learned Aikido and meditative breathing basic techniques in Brazil from a martial arts expert. *'Expert Tactician': Over the years, Banner has become an expert in developing strategies to go unnoticed and run from the government and military, using his intellect to quickly evaluate his surroundings and develop escape strategies. He has also become very skilled at going undercover. *'Multilingualism': When he lived and traveled in South America, he demonstrated some knowledge in Portuguese and Spanish. He also demonstrated fluency in Bengali, as seen during his time in Kolkata. Equipment *'Stretchable Pants': A pair of trousers made with a flexible microfiber fabric. After the Battle of New York, when Bruce Banner was consecrated member of the Avengers, he acquired the uniform with the main feature of not damaging after his transformations. The material was shown extremely durable on several occasions, like when the team attacked the HYDRA Research Base and when they staged the War against Ultron. After the Culver University's incident, Banner used several pieces of equipment while he was a fugitive and some of these were destroyed or confiscated by United States Armed Forces. To prevent clues, Banner avoided the use of credit card, identity documents and phones. The materials he used included: *'Wrist-Mounted Cardiovascular Monitor': A gauge used to monitor Banner's heart rate, helping him to prevent a transformation into Hulk. The first monitor was destroyed after Banner's transformation in Brazil. The last one seen was given by Betty Ross and seized by United States Armed Forces. *'Laptop Computer': Cheap laptop with an encrypted instant messaging software installed, used to chat with "Mr. Blue" a.k.a. Samuel Sterns. Bruce always carried it in a backpack, so he could maintain a communication where he was. Relationships Allies *Betty Ross - Ex-Girlfriend *Thunderbolt Ross - Father-in-Law turned Enemy and Attempted Killer turned Former Ally *Avengers - Allies, Friends and Teammates **Tony Stark / Iron Man - Best Friend **Steve Rogers - Friend and Team Leader **Thor - Close friend **Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow - Love Interest **Clint Barton / Hawkeye - Former Teammate **James Rhodes/War Machine - Friend **Falcon + **Vision + - Friend and Teammate **Wanda Maximoff / Scarlett Witch + - Enemy turned Teammate **Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver + - Enemy turned Teammate **Peter Parker/Spider-Man + *Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange + *Wong *Loki +- Enemy turned Friend, Ally and Teammate *Valkyrie - Close friend and teammate *Heimdall + - Savior *Guardians of the Galaxy **Rocket Raccoon **Groot + *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier + *Wakandians **T'Challa / Black Panther + - Ally *Dora Milaje **Okoye *Shuri *Jabari Tribe **M'Baku Enemies *Emil Blonsky/Abomination - Attempted Killer *Chitauri + *Ultron + *Hela + *Fenris + - Enemy, Attempted Killer and Victim *Thanos - Enemy, Attempted Victim and Attempted Killer *Black Order **Proxima Midnight + **Ebony Maw + **Cull Obsidian + - Victim **Corvus Glaive + Gallery Hulk2-Avengers.jpg|Hulk in The Avengers The avengers hulk and ironman-t2.jpg|Hulk with Iron Man. AOU Art Decor 01.png|Hulk in Avengers: Age of Ultron Thor Ragnarok - Hulk.jpg|Hulk in Thor Ragnarok Hulk_avengers_promo.jpg|another look on The Hulk in The Avengers Mark-Ruffalo-as-the-Hulk--008.jpg Hulk3.jpg Hulkbuscopyul2.png|Hulk in promotional poster for the 2008 film General-Ross-confronts-Banner-prologe.jpg|Banner being confronted by Thunderbolt Ross on his daughter's injuries. General-Ross-Bruce-Banner-Captured.jpg|Banner captured by Ross. Disney-Infinity-2-0-Hulk-disney-infinity-37046815-1918-1080.jpg Avengers-Hulk-Loki-1337008016_(1).gif|Hulk defeats Loki by ragdolling him into the concrete Avengers_age_of_ultron_hulk-art.jpg Hulk-vs-Bruce-Banner-Mark-Ruffalo-by-Rob-Keyes.jpg z22zewo57pztx2kpoalk.jpg Hulk_AOU.jpg BlackWidow07CapBanner-Avengers.png|Banner with Rogers and Romanoff. Captain-America-Helicarrier-Banner-Avengers.jpg|Banner discussing with the Avengers. The-Avengers-20121.jpg|Hulk with the assembled Avengers. The Avengers Assembled.jpg|Hulk after Loki's defeat. Shawarma Palace.png|Banner eating Shawarma with the team. The avengers aou333.jpg|Hulk fighting HYDRA in the opening of Age of Ultron HulkWidow.jpg|Hulk being calmed by Black Widow. SteveRogers-BruceBanner-Party-AoU.jpg|Banner and Rogers at the party. Bruce Natasha.PNG|Bruce and Natasha see Ultron. Untitled-01-55-23.jpg|Hulk with the Avengers before fighting Ultron. Revengers.jpg|Hulk with the Revengers. Navigation Category:Brutes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Athletic Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Fighter Category:Genius Category:Dissociative Category:One-Man Army Category:Avengers Members Category:Self Hating Category:Size-Shifter Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Successful Category:Tragic Category:Hulk Heroes Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Warriors Category:Wrathful Category:Elementals Category:False Antagonist Category:Destructive Category:Insecure Category:Lethal Category:Mutated Category:Humanoid Category:Male Category:Chaotic Good Category:Berserkers Category:Dreaded Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Determinators Category:Nemesis Category:Heroic Jerks Category:In Love Category:Famous Category:Alter-Ego Category:Military Category:Big Good Category:Selfless Category:Global Protection Category:Related to Villain Category:Mutants Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Titular Category:Gladiators Category:Speedsters Category:Anti Hero Category:Mentally Ill Category:Arrogant Category:Honorable Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Gentle Giants Category:Voice of Reason Category:Supporters Category:Empowered Category:Strong-Willed Category:Universal Protection Category:Falsely Accused Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Suicidal Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Vigilante Category:The Hero Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Sole Survivors Category:Outright Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Invulnerable Category:Wrestlers Category:Superheroes